1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drum carriers, and, more particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable cradle type drum carrier.
2. State of the Prior Art
There is a wide variety of carriers available, adapted to lift and transport drums and barrels. Typically, the carrier will have an upright member with an appendage at each end to engage the drum. One of the appendages may be adjustable so as to grasp a bead at the top of the drum.
A popular drum carrier produced and marketed by Vestil Manufacturing Company of Angola, Indiana eliminates the standard upright extending member by utilizing an arcuate cradle which peripherally engages the drum, the drum being retained against the cradle by an adjustable chain lock. Both the upright member type and cradle type carrier satisfactorily handle metal drums primarily because the metal drum has inherent strength and stability. The cradle type carrier provides more versatility in that it can be used with other equipment such as drum rotators with no danger of drum slippage.